When Fire Plays With Water
by Suny B
Summary: Sequel to Full Moon, read first! Erin develops her relationship with Noah. How will their growth affect the Cullens and the Quileute treaty? All the traditional relational set ups. Please read Full Moon first. Read and Reply!


Chapter 1

Erin stretched out on the moist grass taking in the warmth of the beating sun on her face. One of her hands clasped a familiar, rough hand. She turned her head when the thumb of that hand rubbed the top surface of her fingers. "Hmmm?" She smiled at him.

"I should get you back home, they'll bite me if I don't." Noah replied grinning back her. His brilliant white teeth glittered to her.

Erin let out a loud laugh placing her other hand on her belly, "Bite you?" Erin rolled over to face him as Noah lay on his back. "Why would you think something like that?" She unclasped her hand and stroked his cheek gingerly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Noah looked at her smirking. "The way some of them look at me. . ." He paused for a moment, "With contempt." He sighed closing his eyes to her tender touches.

Erin continued to laugh, "You're talking about Emmett and Rosalie." She leaned over and his Noah's temple. "He's just like that. Don't mind him and Rosalie has a tendency to be full of herself. If something is affecting her time for herself or something like that she'll have that look, so don't take it personally." She slid closer laying her chin on his shoulder. "And seriously Noah, its not like Edward can't hear us anyway."

Noah startled by the last statement turned to his side, letting her head drop to the ground suddenly, "What?" His eyes flashed with anger. "He hears us?"

She was a bit taken back by Noah's reaction she recovered and placed her head on her hand, still laying on side. "He gives us our privacy but if I call out his name in help or something its not like he can ignore it. He can't help it Noah, he really can't." She was doing her best to reassure him about the oddities of her family. He wasn't comfortable around them quite yet and would only stay at the house if only a few were present a time. She would laugh at his claim that they seemed to stalk him. They were her family and seemed very natural to her. She would frequent the Quileute reservation. She was very fond of the Tribe, including all of the Pack. It was easier for her meld into the group, unlike Noah with her family. Everything about the vampires stood out like predators, especially since Noah's powers were communicating with the animals. The Cullen's fed only on animals and not humans so it would only be natural for Noah to get defensive about her family.

Noah grumbled, he was still looking at the sky. His hands were on his stomach now, "Carlisle and Esme don't disturb me." He felt guilty having animosity towards her called family but it was instinctual and he knew that his feelings for Erin were much too strong to allow something like this to prevent pursuing their bond.

"See?" Erin smiled knowing he was trying to scale back his negativity and she appreciated the effort he was making. She stroked his dark hair smiling at him; "They like you, if they didn't, they would make it very clear to me" Erin reassured once more. "Anyway, they owe you one. They haven't forgotten what you did for us with Aro." She always brought the encounter the Cullen's and the Pack worked together to convince Aro that they were not harboring a human, but without Noah's help the fight would've been rather brutal with many losses on both sides. Her family was eternally grateful for his involvement but didn't understand Noah, and especially his immediate bond with their own Aura, Erin. They knew he was important to her so they were adjusting as much as Noah was. "What do you think of Alice and Jasper?" Her fingers toyed with his cheek.

"She's the only one I don't mind. She is…" He took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "Eccentric. Jasper just follows, they suit each other." He nodded his head gliding over the ground. He clenched his jaw swallowing, "I like them. I also like Bella, she seems to understand my responsibility for the Tribe and my innate instinct to protect you. Edward, he just stares at me, and I know he's reading me but he never says anything." He stretched out his arms above his head and then wrapping his arm around her scooting her closer to him. "I trust him though. He has an odd air about him, but I trust him." He talked softly now as if he were speaking to himself.

Erin smiled at his possessive behavior. She laid her head on his shoulder, "I really like Emily and Billy. They are so kind." She was drawing his attention off her family and back to his familiar world.

He smiled at the mention of his family, "Yes, they are. I can see what Sam sees in Emily. She has a pure heart. Sam is still torn about everything, but his heart is with Emily. Billy is a wise man, full of stories and legends that are full of advice and wisdom." He leaned down kissing her forehead. "You have a good eye for good people."

Erin smiled placing her hand on his chest. "You do too, you're just protective. I appreciate it though"

"Hrm." He doubted that statement. "You are very much a part of me as the Tribe is, and I just can't imagine putting you in a position that could hurt you." He stroked his thumb on her cheek. "You're my little water nymph."

Erin laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "You're my little pyro-maniac."


End file.
